Waste containers or “dumpsters” are well-known in the art and extensively utilized to facilitate the collection, transfer and disposal of residential, commercial, municipal and industrial waste. Generally, such waste containers are constructed from thick sheets of metal that define a trash receptacle within which refuse is stored. Such metal containers rest upon multiple casters (typically four casters positioned at the respective corners of the receptacle), and are further typically provided with one or more lids hingeingly attached about the upper perimeter of the container which defines the receptacle. In this regard, such lid structures are operative to conceal the contents within the waste container until such time as the refuse is collected therefrom.
To that end, most waste containers fabricated from metal are provided with slots formed on opposed sides of the trash receptacle that are operative to engage with front-loading garbage trucks. In this respect, and as is well-known in the art, such front-loading garbage trucks are provided with large prongs that are aligned to be inserted into dedicated ones of the opposed slots of the trash receptacle. Hydraulics then lift the prongs and hence the trash receptacle, eventually flipping the trash receptacle upside down and emptying its contents into the trucks hopper. Along these lines, most trash receptacles of the aforementioned nature are provided in standardized sizes, and are typically provided with a consistent width (typically 8 feet) to thus enable rapid emptying via the aforementioned front-loading waste collection vehicles or garbage trucks.
Despite their durability, numerous drawbacks are associated with the use of conventional waste containers fabricated from metal. First and perhaps foremost, is the substantial weight of such containers, which makes such waste containers difficult to manipulate and add substantially to the costs associated with their shipment. More specifically, due to the substantial weight of metal-fabricated waste containers, coupled with their size, substantial transportation costs and space inefficiencies arise as a result of having to transport such items. In this regard, shipping conventional waste containers fabricated from metal via truck or train is well-known in the art to be expensive due to fuel costs, as well as consume substantial space insofar as it is impractical, if not impossible, to ship multiple containers in a space-efficient manner.
Further problematic with conventional waste containers fabricated from metal is the inability to clean such receptacles due to their weight. As such, metal containers are prone to rust and corrosion, as well as are susceptible to reaction with everyday chemicals and solvents. Along these lines, metal waste containers must typically be repainted and require routine maintenance to preserve their functionality.
Moreover, by virtue of being fabricated from metal, to the extent a portion of the dumpster becomes damaged or broken, and especially if one or both slots of the trash receptacle become broken or otherwise cannot be aligned with the arms of the front-loading garbage truck, the metal trash receptacle becomes inoperable for its intended purpose.
Still further problematic with prior art waste containers fabricated from metal is their exceptional loudness which can generate substantial noise pollution by virtue of the reverberation of the metal surfaces. Indeed, it is well known that prior art waste containers fabricated from metal produce significant noise via the opening and closing of lids, when trash is deposited within such receptacles, and when such receptacles are emptied by garbage trucks.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for an improved waste container that avoids the aforementioned deficiencies. In this regard, there is particularly a need in the art for an improved waste container that is substantially less expensive and space efficient to ship; is corrosion resistant or otherwise impervious to virtually all types of chemicals, solvents and the like; is exceptionally durable and can withstand substantial wear and tear, extreme weather conditions and the like; is exceptionally easy to maintain; easy to clean; and produces substantially less noise pollution that prior art waste and trash receptacles fabricated from metal. Still further, there is a need for such an improved waste container that can be formed to have aesthetically pleasing forms, shapes and colors; are fabricated from multi-component construction to thus enable the improved trash receptacles to be easily repaired and have prolonged life; and further can be fabricated from recyclable materials.